Love Don't Run
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: This is a song fic for Love dont run by Steve Holy Slash! don't like don't read! Derek/Stiles ONE-SHOT!


**Hey everyone this is my FIRST teen wolf fanfic so go easy on me ok? I hope you enjoy it and that I don't bore you to tears. LOL, ok on with the story.**

**This is a song fic for **_love don't run – Steve holly_

**StilesPOV**

"I' m sorry stiles I love you too much to let anything hurt you." He told me eyes on the ground I could see unshed tears in his eyes.

"Who wants to hurt me?" I asked quietly. He just shook his head and said that telling me would just put me in more danger.

"I'm gonna leave stiles, soon. As soon as Scott has enough control to survive I will leave and you will never see me again."

"Der, please don't do this." I whispered tears streaming down my face.

I watched Derek, (yes Derek Hale) my boyfriend of 2 months walk away from me, I knew he could hear me but he never turned around. In seconds he had disappeared into the woods.

I slipped back into my jeep and drove home. I couldn't handle school, not now. As I sat in my jeep trying to slow my tears so that I could drive. A song started playing. I had gotten really into country music since Derek and I got together he used to play it all the time because it reminded him of his mother and sister who loved country music. I had slowly become addicted to it as well. As a man started to sing a plan formed in my head and my tears slowed.

I drove home as fast as I could and downloaded the song to my iPod and lay on my bed staring at the sealing as the song played on repeat. When I had the song memorized I ran to my jeep and drove to Derek's house. I parked outside his house and sat on his porch knowing he could hear me.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I talk to you." I said defiantly into the air. After a few second I felt more than heard the door open behind me.

"Leave, Stiles." Derek said from behind me. I heard him turn around to walk back inside thinking I would leave.

"Love don't run." I said and I heard him freeze.

"What?" He whispered pain and heart break showing freely in his voice.

"Love don't run." I whispered again as I stood up and turned towards his back. I sang the words horribly off key but I knew it worked when he turned around and I saw that he was crying.

_**This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt like hell**_

_**This is gonna damn near kill me, sometimes the truth aint easy**_

_**I know that you're scared of telling me something**_

_**I don't wanna hear, but baby believe that**_

_**I'm not leaving, you couldn't give me one good reason**_

Derek slowly turned around as I continued to sing.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Love don't run, love don't hide**_

_**It won't turn away or back down from a fight**_

_**Baby I'm right here and I aint going anywhere Love's too tough it wont give up no not on us**_

_**Baby Love don't run**_

_**Let's lay it on the line, I don't care if it takes all night cuz**_

_**This is gonna makes us stronger, it's gonna make forever longer**_

_**I know it'd be easier walking away but what we got is real**_

_**And I wanna save us, baby we can do it, Baby we'll get through it cause**_

_**Love don't run, love don't hide**_

_**It won't turn away or back down from a fight**_

_**Baby I'm right here and I aint going anywhere**_

_**Love's too tough, it wont give up no not on us**_

_**Baby Love don't run**_

_**Baby love don't run**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**So come over here and lay down in my arms**_

_**Baby tell me everything that's on your heart, cause**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I won't run, and I won't hide**_

_**I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right**_

_**Baby I'm right here and I aint going anywhere**_

_**Love's too tough it won't give up no not on us**_

_**Baby Love don't run**_

_**Baby Love don't run **_

"Stiles-"

"No wait I want to say this first," I cut him off. "Der I need you and I know you need me. I can't breathe right if I don't see you every day I can't go an hour without hearing your voice or touching you. I don't care if someone of something wants to kill me I would rather spend the time until then with you than live and never see, feel, or hear you again. I love you, Der and I'm not running away no matter what." By the end of my speech I was crying and my voice had become a whisper.

"I love you too Stiles." He said and I noticed that his eyes had gone blue but instead of anger in them I saw pure happiness and love. I felt something move in me and I heard Derek gasp.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes they're dark blue." He said taking out his eye phone as I looked at my self my mouth fell open. My eyes were just a few shades darker than Derek's when he was changed. I instantly remember something I had read about werewolves.

"It means that I have been accepted by your family. I remember reading about it but I never thought it was true. I kinda figured it was one of those things that are too crazy to be real but then again I thought that werewolves were too crazy to be real too like pigs flying… at least I think there are no pig that can fly I mean-"

"Shut up stiles." Derek whispered and the next thing I knew we were kissing his tongue asking for entrance which I gave him. When we pulled apart his eyes were back to being electric blue and I could tell that mine we blue too.

"I love you stiles."

"I love you too."

"And Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever sing again." Derek said laughing.

"Ok Der." I said smiling.

**The end! I hope it's not too horrible please review.**


End file.
